kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
Second Solar War
The Second Solar War was the long feared spark in tensions between the alliances of both Earth and Jupiter.An attack upon the 2180 Summer Olympics in Orlando meant to kill the Executive Council of Earth was executed by secret elements of the Venusian government, yet failed when thwarted by the group led by Joseph Cartizo using the experimental ODS weapons. The attack however still killed many and managed to level a large area of the city, prompting the Federal Parliament to respond by declaring war on Venus, invading it and effectively occupying a large area of Venus' largest continent. Activating the security clause of the Jovian Alliance, Jupiter and Uranus casually moved their respective forces around the system before finally striking at Earthan occupying forces and the Saturnian moons respectively. The Jovian and Uranusian navy finally invaded the inner sol system mere days later to assist its besieged ally and strike at Mars proper and Earthan assets. The Federal Parliament in an attempt to prevent total open war limited the scale of the Earth's response to the Jovian Alliance's mobilization, something which greatly angered Supreme Commander Evin Neige and large numbers of Earth's populace. Ultimately Jupiter and Uranus could only assist Venus, and not liberate it as a total invasion of the inner sol system was beyond the capabilities of either world and the fear of nuclear destruction prevented it anyway. The war would abruptly end however when the Greater Galaxian Empire invaded Jupiter and Uranus, stranding and shattering their forces effectively ending hostilities. Venus would remain occupied by Earth however until the Earthan Civil War, where the Earthan Empire would finally invade the capital and finally capitulate Venus into an Imperial puppet state. The war was Evin Neige's most important step in gaining control of the Earth, as the war would create the instability necessary to topple Jefrrey Mahen's government. Build up Long standing tensions between the Jovian and Earthan alliances had been simmering ever since the First Solar War. The newly elected president of Earth, Mahen, had brought hopes of a diplomatic end to the cold-war plaguing the system, but the staunch hawk Supreme Commander Evin Neige was seen as a major obstacle as well as a tell tale sign of the Earth's people's weariness of the Jovian alliance's intentions. Mysterious incidents and skirmishes were suspected as movements by both sides, even when either side denied involvement. Declaration of War The 2180 Summer Olympics were held in the city of Orlando, and as tradition were to be opened by both the president of the host country along with the Executive Council of Earth. The games would be marred by an attack however meant to eliminate the council and frame the Union Armed Forces to generate instability within Earth. The attack failed however when the group lead by Joseph Cartizo defended the Council and eliminated the main attackers. An investigation into the attack quickly found the Venusian government responsible working in tandem with the Revolution Force of Luna (RFL), prompting a parliamentary assembly into the possibility of war in retaliation. With mounting support for war among the Earth's populace and Earth's allies, the Earthan Federal Parliament effectively voted to go to war with Venus, beginning the Second Great Solar War. Invasion of Venus Expecting the decision strategic Earthan and Martian forces had been placed around Venus to quickly occupy the world. The plan however as stated by Mahen was to force negotiations and capitulate the world, as such a move could prompt a sudden escalation and collapse of moral support from the System. The Earthan invasion force supported by Martian and Saturnian forces were quick to establish a foothold in the mainly agricultural southern Thera continent. Venus was unable to put up any permanent resistance to the major powers attacking it and was forced into the defensive yet remained adamant of its innocence and refusal to negotiate until the Earth retreated. Total War The Jovian Alliance was expected to respond when the Earth invaded, yet it merely positioned forces around the inner Sol System which confused many parties involved. Only when the Earthan forces were firmly cemented in Venus did the Jovian Federation effectively enter the war and struck at the Earth. A fighter wing long stationed on Venus was activated and struck at the Earthan supply lines within the occupied zones. Although quick the attack proved effective and it severely disrupted the Earth's invasion plans. Its speed and the sudden follow-up counterattack by Venusian forces forced the Earth to turn back and huddle in the territory it controlled. What would be the true shock however would come as the Jovian missile attack upon metropolitan Earth, which although small and ineffective (the missile struck the outskirts of Atlanta only damaging some buildings) the fact the missile made it past the once thought impenetrable defenses of ATLAS struck fear in the minds of the Earthan people. The navies of the Earthan Alliance were fully deployed to their respective orbits to defend against further attacks as the reality of war had truly sunk in. By now a large flotilla of Jovian ships was moving through the Asteroid Belt towards Mars as elements of the Uranusian Navy ineffectively harassed Saturn. Although not meant for them, Mars was quick to fire at the Jovian force stopping them near the border of the Inner Sol System. Jupiter however would respond and quickly fire back sending missiles deep into Martian territory and into the planet itself, striking near the capital Olympus. Panicked by these events Mars launched an advisory nuclear strike at the Jovian flotilla which concerned many over the possibility of nuclear escalation.